Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device which measures a user's behavior pattern and provides feedback, and a control method thereof.
Thanks to the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic products are developing and are being distributed. In particular, various kinds of display devices such as a television (TV), a mobile phone, a Personal Computer (PC), a laptop PC, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and the like, are mostly used in general households. In addition, electronic devices which can be worn like glasses, watch, clothing, and the like, and can be always worn without causing inconvenience to users, like a part of the human body. In particular, wearable devices are being distributed.
Accordingly, functions performed by the electronic device become diversified. In particular, the electronic device may collect biometric information, behavior reaction information, and the like, since the electronic device can be worn on the user's body, and perform various functions based on the collected information.
In this regard, there is a need for a method for improving user's behavior by collecting and measuring user's normal behavior patterns and providing appropriate feedback based on the collected and measured user's behavior patterns. In addition, there is a need for the electronic device to provide feedback to the user by interworking with a server.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides various methods for measuring user's behavior patterns and providing feedback to improve user's behavior.